<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papí by xcute_psychox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733229">Papí</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcute_psychox/pseuds/xcute_psychox'>xcute_psychox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcute_psychox/pseuds/xcute_psychox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott calls Octavio 'papí' during sex and is really embarrassed about it. That's it, tbh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to my first ever work on this site!<br/>I wrote this story over a year ago and finally decided to publish it. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes! &gt;&lt;<br/>Constructive criticism and kudos are of course always appreciated! Have fun reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Papí..''<br/>
As soon as that single word left Elliott's mouth, he knew he made a mistake. It wasn't a suprise that he was as much as a talker in bed than in daily life and normally Octavio didn't mind this at all. On the contrary: he had encouraged Elliott to be loud and hide nothing from him whenever they slept together. The trickster happily followed suit and after some time it almost became a little game between the two of them in which Octavio would always try to get even more sounds out of him. Elliott loved being in the spotlight, a habit he picked up from being the youngest brother and having to fight for attention all the time and he trusted Octavio enough to agree to their game again and again. There was still some show behind it all though because most of what Elliott did or said was planned since he had a lot of experience to know what people expected of him and how to wrap them around his little finger. From the beginning being with Octavio had felt very different from his past sexual encounters but Elliott still hadn't managed to fully let go and give into pleasure. Up until this moment.</p><p>,,What did you just say, mi amor?''<br/>
Elliott could already imagine the grin on Octavio's lips pretty well even if he wasn't currently facing him. He had been staring into the other's eyes previously which had a hazelnut colour with a hint of green in them and closely studied all of his movements. Oh, how Elliott wished they could simply change the position and finish what they started. Right now he had to be content with sitting on Octavio's lap, his legs spread widely and the other man deep inside of him, having ceased all movement though. Normally that would have been Elliott's part who instead had placed both hands on Octavio's chest and looked to the side, clearly feeling awkward about this whole situation. He did not know why exactly <b>that</b> word had come out of his mouth. Maybe because Octavio hit that particular spot which made Elliott see stars and managed to fuel his lust even further. This definitely hadn't been a part of his plan and caught the trickster by so much surprise that he didn't know what to say or do now.<br/>
,,I asked you a question, Elliott.'', Octavio spoke up again but Elliott had been too lost in his thoughts to give him a proper answer. Should he just confess what had come over his lips only mere minutes ago or did the other one really not understand what exactly Elliott had said?<br/>
,,M-me? I..I didn't..uhh..say anything at all..'', the trickster finally managed to respond in a quiet voice, facing his lover direcly once again. Octavio looked relaxed, some strands of his neon green hair sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead, the rest of it resting on the pillow that was placed under this head, dark brown roots shining through every now and then. Elliott let his eyes wander a bit more downwards and of course there was that stupid smirk which he had imagined earlier. Octavio apparently noticed how Elliott was completely focusing on his lips and cheekily stuck his tongue out, allowing the other man to catch a brief glimpse of the piercing that went through it. Damn it, he got way too distracted again and knowing Octavio he probably wouldn't let this go, no matter how hard Elliott tried to change the subject.<br/>
,,R-really..! You must have misheard me saying anything..'', the trickster now continued and sounded a lot more confident than he did before, at least in his opinion. Still, he leaned forward, wrapping both arms around Octavio's neck and pressing his slightly reddened face against the speedster's left shoulder. ,,Let's f-forget about this, alright..?'', Elliott whispered in a barely audible tone, hoping that what he said was enough to satisfy his partner. What followed were a few minutes of awkward silence, Elliott getting more and more nervous with each minute that passed before Octavio buried his right hand into the trickster's thick curls all of the sudden, drawing his head back and away from his own shoulder.<br/>
,,Cariño, we both know you're not telling the truth.'' That sentence was the only warning Elliott got before the younger man started moving his hips once more, taking him by complete surprise for the second time this day. The speedster wasted no time and immediately started thrusting up into his lover at a fast pace causing Elliott to throw his head back, a loud moan escaping his mouth.</p><p>,,Say it.'', Octavio demanded and Elliott knew exactly what he meant but his pride stopped him from giving in so easily. He tried burying his face against his partner's shoulder again which proved to be impossible with how much of a tight grip the speedster had on his hair, keeping his upper body and head halfway upright. Elliott had to admit that this wasn't the most comfortable position to be in but how could he complain while Octavio moved so wonderfully inside of him, hitting every one of his sensitive spots?<br/>
,,Elliott..'', the younger one hissed quietly, sounding a bit out of breath and Elliott realized how hard it probably was, even for someone like Octavio, to keep up the same fast pace and that he was pretty close to his own orgasm, still being pent up from before they stopped.<br/>
A small spark of hope started growing inside of Elliott. Maybe he would come out as the winner of this whole situation and hopefully Octavio would just drop the topic alltogether afterwards. He instantly forgot about these thoughts just a few moments later because the other man was starting to hit his prostate with every one of his thrusts, making Elliott go absolutely crazy and losing all control over his body and the sounds that came out of his opened mouth. ,,Say. It.'', the speedster demanded a bit more loudly this time, cranking his pace up even further and fucking finally Elliott allowed himself to give in.<br/>
,,Papí..oh my God..please papí..please don't stop!'', the trickster moaned out more than actually speaking, forgetting all about his initial hesitation and as far as Elliott could tell through half lidded eyes Octavio looked pretty satisfied with him and what he just said. Elliott was so, so close, only a little bit more and he would-<br/>
,,Cum for papí, mi amor.''</p><p>In the end that was all it took to send Elliott crashing into a powerful orgasm, releasing himself over his partner's stomach and chest. The world seemed to stand still for a short moment and once Elliott regained enough conciousness to be able to properly focus again, he could see and feel that Octavio had experienced the same feeling as him.<br/>
With a quiet sigh the trickster laid down next to his lover, being way too tired to keep his eyes open any longer or care about Octavio's release leaking out of him and staining the bed. Sometimes they would go for a second or even third round but Elliott had the distinct feeling that they were finished for today. At least he felt like he couldn't do any more and with every passing minute he could feel his exhaustion creeping up on him. A bit clumsily he turned on to his side, placing an arm around Octavio's waist and pressing his own body closer to his which earned him a soft kiss on the forehead.<br/>
,,I like it when you call me papí. We definitely need to do this more often.'', Octavio whispered and even though there was clear exhaustion that could be heard in his voice, he also sounded pretty amused. ,,Te amo, Elliott.'', the speedster continued, giving the older man, who was already sound asleep and had a peaceful expression on his face, another kiss.<br/>
Well, they would have enough time to talk about this and get cleaned up later, Octavio thought to himself, getting into a more comfortable position and facing his partner, also closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>